Impish Fae
by LizBethy
Summary: The Fae have seen the future, and they aren't in it. So, they've decided to change Destiny, and the only way to do that is to... Merge Dimensions! AU, HeeroUsagi
1. A Fat Little Fir Darrig's Plan

Ossu minna!! MK-chan pointed out that I spell Heero that way instead of Hiiro. Well, I like   
Heero better than Hiiro. Gomen, but it's the truth! Here's my latest brain pop, Impish Faes.   
Thanks MK-chan for pushing me, and Runaway Bunny will be out as soon as I get 10 reviews   
for What's This?  
  
I don't own any Fir Darrigs (THANK GOODNESS) They belong to the myths of the   
Celtic people, my ancestors. (YATTA!) I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing   
either.  
  
Impish Faes   
  
@@@  
  
In the woodlands, in a secret place, a secret meeting was being held. All the forest and mountain   
Fae, and even a few fire, water and air Fae came to this meeting.   
  
An ugly little creature, a Fir Darrig was standing on a stump talking to his fellow Fae. Now all Fir   
Darrig are cruel, mean, and ugly, but this particular Fir Darrig was the ugliest, meanest and the   
cruelest. His ears were long and pointy. His mouth was filled with crooked and yellow teeth.   
His eyes were small and black. His tail was long and gnarly. His un-shoed feet were worn and   
wrinkly. His skin was a sickly color. His beard long and rough, an interesting shade of   
gray.   
  
"Now all my fellow Fae, I propose the best trick in history! In this dimension, destiny is the   
future! And there is a boring dull future! Where the Human's do not believe in us anymore!   
They'll believe in Neo Queen Serenity! A Lunarian! Now, my fellow Fae, do we want to be   
forgotten because of a Lunarian?" He paused.  
  
"NO!" All the Fae cried.  
  
"Well then, I have a plan, the best trick that will ever come! It will take all of us to fulfill it! We won't   
kill; Destiny will just bring her back later. I have a better idea, one that Destiny cannot control!   
When combined, our majik is stronger than Destiny's! And we will be believed in once again!"   
Cheers echoed throughout the forest.   
  
"Now here is what we must do… Merge dimensions!"  
  
@@@  
  
Sapphire blue eyes stared up at the moon. They watched a falling star steam through the sky   
leaving a trail of light. Usagi sighed and closed her eyes. 'I wish I may, I wish I might, upon this   
star tonight. Pease let me be able to find happiness.' Usagi opened her eyes to stare back up   
in to the sky.   
  
Destiny was a horrible thing. Knowing why Pluto allowed her to see her future. Usagi turned   
away from the window and turned towards her bed. Everyday she had to put up with Mamoru   
flirting with other girls, ignoring her, breaking dates with her so he could go to the bar with   
Motoki. It was clear to her now. Pluto showed her the future and sent Chibiusa because   
she knew that Usagi wouldn't put up with Mamoru if she didn't. It hurt to watch Mamoru  
give his drop dead gorgeous smile that melted your insides to some girl on the street. But  
she couldn't break destiny. She was destined to be with Mamoru all her life, and he took  
full advantage of it. He knew Usagi wouldn't break up with him because she loved her future   
daughter.  
  
Usagi crawled into her bed hoping that one-day destiny would fail, and Usagi could be happy.   
She closed her eyes and fell into a sleep where she dreamed of true love.  
  
@@@  
  
Cold Prussian blue eyes stared blankly at the computer screen. They scanned over mission   
statements for the last four years. Messy dark brown hair fell into his eyes. He pushed them   
back and glanced out the window. He was bored. Bored with his life. Missions were assigned,   
he risked his life, he's put up with annoying people, and he'd complete the mission. Then, they   
cycle would begin again. It was a terribly boring life. He had a few friends, but he wasn't close  
with them. They were always trying to get him to go out, but nothing appealed to him.   
  
He ran a hand through his messy hair and turned back to the computer. He wished that   
something exciting would happen. Sure, wars were exciting, but even they get boring after   
a while. You fight, you kill, and then you win. Life was a cycle for him, one he was dying to   
break free, but didn't know how too. He hoped for something new. Someone new.   
Someone who felt trapped just like him in the webs of Destiny. 'I wish… I wish that I would   
find someone, someone who could love me back, even if she's hard to  
get.'  
  
@@@  
  
The Fir Darrig heard his wish. 'Perfect, and complete chaos. The Fae will live forever!'  
  
@@@  
  
  
There's your preview! Now, review, review, and review! AND please read GOKU'S   
JUNKYARD WARS and What's This part five. (And if you are at all confused, tell me   
and I'll clear up the Fir Darrig thing)   
  
Ja!  
~Liz-chan or LizBethy   



	2. Merging: Sucess

Ossu minna! Well, now that I've gotten the info out, it's time to start the next chapter!!   
YATTA!! Thanks for all the reviews!! Okay, let me think... Do I need to thank   
anyone? Well, we'll start with all my chat buddies!! And that includes MK-chan and   
Hammy-chan and Chibi-chan. MK'-chan helped me with the restaurant name.   
The genius! ~_^  
  
OH! I wrote a nice explanation of what the Fae are that I got at one of my favortie websites!!  
the information is called Impish Fae info or something, okay!? so, if you are still confused,   
please go read it! and you will be confused no longer! guareenteed! ~_^  
  
I do not own any Fae (there's a big relief) Or Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing  
  
Impish Fae  
  
The Fir Darrig walked around his little tree stump examining all the Fae in the clearing.   
He saw Banshees, Sylphs, Trows, Phookas, Pixies, Leprechauns, Gnomes, Goblins,   
Fire Drakes, and other creatures. They all stood in a circle around the tree stump.  
  
"I have chosen a dimension to merge with this one. It is free of Fae creatures and has a man   
perfect for the third part of our plan. Now, every being, join hands and concentrate your energy   
on me!" He cried.   
  
The surrounding Fae closed their eyes and concentrated all their powers to the Fir Darrig on   
the tree stump. They began to glow. Each one it's own respected Realm color. Power surged   
through the Fir Darrig. He concentrated on a certain dimension.   
  
His mind reached out to the dimension, enveloping everything. He then did the same to his   
dimension, grabbing everything in his. He concentrated harder, and began merging the   
dimensions. Extra buildings and extra people began appearing everywhere. But mortals were   
oblivious to the change. Colonies began appearing in outer space. Space ships were   
everywhere.   
  
The Fir Darrig opened his eyes and smiled. "It is finished!"   
  
The drained Fae cried with joy. They were going to last forever.   
  
@@@  
  
In the time gates...  
  
Pluto's eyes snapped open from her nap. Something big was going on. Something huge.   
She glanced into a mirror that showed her princess's time. Extra people and buildings were   
there. Huge colonies were drifting in space. Her eyes widened as she saw a ruined base on   
the moon.   
  
She glanced into a mirror that showed the future. Instead of a crystal palace, there was   
something very different.  
  
@@@  
  
The Fir Darrig smiled and glanced over his tired Fae. "This is the plan, we keep Chiba   
Mamoru and Tuskino Usagi apart, and try to get Heero Yuy and Tuskino Usagi together.   
Now, go!" The tired Fae wandered off, each having a plan hatching in their   
minds.  
  
@@@  
  
"Seimei, what is going on?" Pluto demanded. She was standing in a marble room at the time   
gates. Where Queen Serenity watched her daughter. In it were Queen Serenity, herself,   
and the keeper of Destiny, Seimei.  
  
"Setsuna, do you think I wanted this to happen? It's those damn Fae creatures. They are   
always doing mischief." She cursed.   
  
"Well, fix it! There is no more Crystal Tokyo!" Pluto demanded.  
  
"Don't you think if I could fix it, I would have?" She shot back angrily. Her green eyes   
flashing.   
  
"Setsuna, Seimei, calm down. There must be a way to fix this." The Queen reasoned.   
  
"Your majesty, I don't think you realize the harm in this. Something keeps Serenity and   
Endymion apart! Total havoc on the future!" Setsuna explained.  
  
"Ladies, there is one simple way to do this. Keep Serenity and Endymion together." The   
Queen reasoned.  
  
@@@  
  
In Tokyo, Usagi was totally oblivious to the two plans that involved her. To her, it was   
another morning to get up and go to school. Another winter day in her senior year. Usagi   
stretched and got out of bed.  
  
Usagi glanced out the window. Something was different. She took a quick look around her   
block. The houses seemed more close together, but other than that, nothing looked different.   
She studied the rising sun and shrugged the feeling off.  
  
"Wake up Luna! It's a brand new day!" She called merrily.   
  
"It's also 5:30 in the morning." Luna grumbled. Usagi rolled her eyes as she grabbed her robe  
and headed to the shower.   
  
Luna sat up and stretched. She jumped off the bed and headed to the litter box. Black boots   
blocked her way. Luna looked up to see Sailor Pluto standing in front on her.   
  
"Pluto? What are you doing here?" She asked shocked to see the Senshi of Time in   
Usagi's bedroom at five in the morning.   
  
"Luna, something drastic just happened that altered the future. You must keep Usagi and   
Mamoru together at all cost or the future will cease to exist." She   
warned.   
  
"NANI??"  
  
"We aren't sure what happened. Just do it." She commanded and disappeared. Luna forgot   
about her trip to the litter box and jumped back on Usagi's bed to think. 'what's going   
on?'  
  
For the rest of the morning, Luna watched Usagi carefully. She seemed the same, she wasn't  
late anymore, not since she had been Sailor Moon a few years ago. Pluto didn't ant her to be  
Sailor Moon anymore since it interfered with her Princess training. The other Senshi didn't  
mind since there had been no major threats since Chaos.   
  
Usagi walked out the door waving good-bye to Luna and her family. She glanced up at the sky   
and giggled at the little snowflakes swirling down. She did a little spin and then headed off to   
school.  
  
@@@  
  
Heero sighed and opened his eyes. Another day of the endless cycle that ran his life. He   
sighed and stood up, walking over to the window. He looked out over the Winner Estate.   
His room looked over the massive gardens. He took a step back as he saw little snowflakes   
falling from the sky. He glanced at the calendar on the wall. August. Heero shrugged   
and walked over to the bathroom to take a shower.  
  
An hour later Heero emerged from his room. He headed down the stairs to eat breakfast   
with his 'friends'. He walked into the dinning room to see Duo stuffing his face, Wufei   
yelling at Duo, Trowa fasting, and Quatre sipping tea and reading the   
paper.  
  
"Hey Heero! We saved you some breakfast!" Duo greeted gesturing to his plate.  
  
"Some? You ate most of it!" Wufei pointed out.  
  
"..."  
  
"Did any of you notice it's snowing?" Quatre asked.  
  
"It is?" Duo shot out of his chair and into the front hall to look out the door.   
  
Trowa and Heero nodded. Wufei snorted.  
  
"DUDE!! It's snowing in August!" Duo screeched running back into the room.  
  
"Duh Maxwell." Wufei rolled his eyes.   
  
" Well, SOR-REY! I'm not used to snow in August. It's a very uncommon thing   
Wu-Man." Duo shot at Wufei.  
  
"DON'T CALL ME THAT MAXWELL!" Wufei hollered at the top of his lungs.   
  
"It's amazing. After four years, they are still the same. You'd think that now they are   
eighteen, they'd be a little more mature." Trowa said in a monotone voice. Quatre laughed as   
Wufei and Duo glared at him. Trowa just shrugged and went back to staring at his   
plate.   
  
A servant walked into the dinning room, bowing her head. "Master Heero, there is a phone   
call for you." She told him handing him a cordless phone.   
  
Heero took the phone. "... Hello?" He asked cautiously, hoping to Zero that it wasn't   
Relena.  
  
"HEERO!" A girl screeched on the other end. "I'm SO glad I caught you!" She   
giggled. Heero held the phone away from his ear while Relena screeched on how much she   
missed him.  
  
"Relena, what do you want?" He asked. Duo started to make choking motions at his seat.   
Wufei slapped him and Duo fell out of his chair.  
  
"Well Heero, I called to talk to you! Oh yeah, and to invite you to a lunch in town with   
Milliardo and me. Would you like to join us?" She asked hopefully.  
  
Heero sighed. Why not? It was better than hanging out with the guys all day, no matter   
how much he liked them, they did get tiring after a while. "... Alright." He   
agreed.  
  
"YATTA!!! Come to the La Playa de la Luna at two o' clock. Ja mata Heero!"   
Relena cried hanging up the phone.   
  
"Heero's gotta date! Heero's gotta date!''  
  
"Omae o Koroso" Heero threatened pulling out his gun and aiming it at Duo. This was the   
one thing Heero never got tired of.  
  
"Uh, Sorry Heero, buddy, now but the gun away." Duo whimpered sinking in his chair.   
Heero put it away and walked out of the room.  
  
@@@  
  
Around One Thirty that afternoon...  
  
Usagi walked down the sidewalk. All day she had this creepy feeling that someone was   
watching and following her. She shivered and pulled her jacket closer to her. She glanced   
down at her short pleated blue skirt and wished the girls could wear pants instead of skirts at   
school. She could feel the goose bumps on her legs get bigger as the winter chill set   
in.  
  
She picked up the pace to the bus stop that she took to her after school job. She was a waitress at   
La Playa de la Luna. Her waitress outfit was in her bag, safe from the snow. She saw the  
bus stop up ahead and quickened her pace.   
  
Following not to far from Usagi was three little Fae creatures, a Sylph, a Pixie and a   
small Fire Drake. Lily, Moe, and Pep. They had been following Usagi all day and   
almost fell asleep in her math class. The Pixie, Lily had put an invisible spell on all of  
them so they didn't have to worry about a mortal spotting them.   
  
"I think she's heading to that bus stop!" Moe cried pointing to a group of huddled  
people.   
  
Lily smacked him up side the head. "Duh! She told her friend Makoto that she was going  
to work and was taking a bus since the weather is so cold!" She yelled at him. Pep, who was  
flying along side them, shrugged and hissed. The poor little Drake was not used to snow and  
had to keep spitting fire to keep itself warm.  
  
Usagi only stood at the stop for a few minutes before the bus came. She smiled gratefully as  
the bus opened its doors. She didn't see the three Fae sneak past her on to the   
bus.  
  
  
"Look!" Moe squealed. Heero was sitting in the back of the bus looking bored out the   
window.   
  
"We have to get Usagi to sit with him!" Lily squealed also. The Fire Drake like Heero   
immediately.  
  
They glanced up at Usagi who was giving the bus driver money. Lily quickly waved her hands   
to give Usagi the appearance the bus was crowded and the only seat open was next to   
Heero.  
  
Usagi looked up and glanced around in surprise. The bus didn't look crowded when she got on.   
She shrugged and walked to the back of the bus and sat next to Heero.  
  
Moe and Lily High-fived and Pip did a loop in the air.   
  
Heero ignored Usagi and kept starring at the window, wondering when his cycle would end.   
Usagi glanced at Heero and smiled.   
  
"The bus sure is crowded today." She said, trying to strike up a conversation.  
  
Heero looked around the bus and saw three other people. He looked strangely at   
Usagi. "... Whatever you say." He answered back shrugging.  
  
Heero did a double take. He only had a quick glance at the girl beside him. She was   
gorgeous. She had golden silver hair that was up in two buns. He sapphire blue eyes were   
shinning merrily and her cheeks were rosy from the cold. She was beautiful. Maybe his cycle   
WAS ending.   
  
"Why doesn't he say something? He likes her! I can tell!" Lily asked. She and   
Moe were sitting in the chair across from them.   
  
"Maybe he's the strong silent type." Moe offered.   
  
"Well, we must change that." Lily thought of a spell to put on Heero. "I know! I   
put a spell on him that he says everything that he thinks." Lily waved her hands.  
  
Heero felt a strange sensation come over him. He turned back to Usagi. "You are   
beautiful." He told her.  
  
Usagi looked shocked at Heero, blush staining her cheeks. "What did you say?"   
  
Lily and Moe giggled. Pep smiled and wagged his tail.  
  
"I said you are beautiful. Like a goddess from above." He told her.   
  
Usagi was now very red. No one said those kinds of things to her! Not even Mamoru!   
And here a complete stranger told her she was beautiful! "Uh, thank you, sir." She   
blushed.  
  
"I'm Heero." He introduced himself. "Heero Yuy."  
  
"Usagi Tsukino." She told him.   
  
'Usagi Tsukino... Bunny of the Moon.' Heero thought.  
  
"Well, it was nice to meet you Heero. This is my stop." She told him getting up. She  
waved and walked off the bus, smiling the whole way.  
  
Heero watched her until she disappeared into La Playa de la Luna. Heero's eyes widened   
as the bus began moving again. He stood up yelling, "Wait a minute! I need to get off   
here!"   
  
The bus driver slammed on his breaks and Heero tore out of the bus towards the restaurant.   
  
"Well, that was successful." Moe commented.   
  
"Very." Lily agreed.   
  
@@@  
  
To Be Continued...  
  
Well, how did you like? Heero and Usagi met! There will be LOADS of humor in   
this story! The next chapter: Mamoru's Unlucky Night   
  
AND REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE!!  
  
A PREVIEW for all my fans!! The 2nd chapter of Goku's Junkyard Wars!!  
  
@@@  
  
  
Mamoru and Heero stood in the middle of the row of garbage. Each ten paces apart.   
  
"This junkyard ain't big enough for the two of us!" Heero called, putting in a Texas   
accent.  
  
"You got that right! Making moves on my girl." Mamoru responded.  
  
"I'm NOT your girl Mamoru!" Usagi yelled. Heero smirked and showed his gun in his  
holster. Mamoru smirked also, and showed a rose in his holster.   
  
"Are you ready, host boy?"  
  
"... Hmn."  
  
@@@  
  
Review! Review! Review!  
  
~LizBethy 


	3. Mamoru's Unlucky Night

  
OSSU MINNA!! No, I haven't fallen off the face of the earth! My computer crashed! It was horrible!   
I lost SO many files and pictures and STORIES. I was soooooooo mad! But, now I'm back! YATTA!   
So, expect more stuff from me!   
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.   
  
~Mamoru's Unlucky Night~  
  
Mamoru sat down on his couch with all his books around him. It was his senior year in college and   
he was studying to be a doctor. He took five hours out of everyday to study for his PH D. He opened   
his first book on anatomy.   
  
" Prince Endymion." A voice addressed him. Mamoru smiled. He loved it when people called him   
'Prince'. He always felt so high and mighty. Mamoru looked behind him to see Queen Serenity   
standing behind him. Mamoru bowed.  
  
"Yes my queen?" He asked.  
  
"There is great trouble here, something is stopping you from marrying my daughter, Serenity."   
She told him.  
  
Mamoru choked. "Something keeps me and Serenity ruling the Earth?" He asked.  
  
The queen nodded.   
  
"OH NO! What can I do?" He asked running up to the queen. He had been looking forward to   
being king since the day he found out. That was the only reason he stuck with   
Usagi.   
  
"You must keep Usagi with you at all times." She told him.   
  
Mamoru nodded. "I can do that." He said standing up straight.   
  
"Good, now go to her right now." The queen ordered.   
  
"Right now? I still have to study." Mamoru whined.   
  
The queen rolled her eyes. "You DO want to marry my daughter, don't you?" She prodded.   
  
"All right, I'm going." He gave up and walked out the door. The queen smiled and turned   
away, disappearing into a portal.  
  
@@@  
  
Usagi slipped into her black pants and white shirt in the employee room. She checked her hair   
in the mirror making sure all her hair was in its place, and then tied her apron around her waist.   
She smiled at her reflection and walked out the door.  
  
"Hey! Usagi!" A voice called behind her. Usagi turned to see a fellow waitress hurrying towards   
her; a frantic expression was on her face.   
  
"Hey Akane, what's wrong?" Usagi asked.  
  
"My boyfriend was taken to the hospital, he was in a serious accident. Can you cover my section?"   
She asked breathlessly.   
  
"Of course! I hope Ranma is okay!" Usagi called as Akane scuttled around trying to find her coat.   
  
"He probably is, but I need to make sure. Thanks a bunch Usagi!" Akane called grabbing her coat   
and handing Usagi her ticket book and then running out the door.   
  
Usagi walked up to the hostess table to find out which tables she was covering. She opened the   
ticket book and skimmed through the pages looking to see if any of Akane's tables need food or   
drinks. She closed it noting table 3 needed drinks. Usagi walked to the bar sticking the book in   
her apron.   
  
She picked up the tray with a Pepsi, brandy, and tea that Akane had left. "Hi Jo." She greeted the   
bartender.   
  
"Hello Tenshi, watch out, your table 3 has Relena Peacecraft at it, the most annoying and pickiest   
girl ever to walk into this restaurant." Jo warned.   
  
Usagi giggled. "All right, I'll be careful." She told him and then walked off to table 3.  
  
@@@  
  
Heero burst in the door of La Playa de la Luna and ran to the hostess desk. The blonde hostess   
looked startled. "Yes?" She asked Heero.   
  
"Where is the Peacecraft table?" He asked.   
  
"Right this way please." She told him walking to a table near the front of the luxurious restaurant.   
Heero looked around taking in the statues and paintings of Greek Gods and Goddesses. There   
was soft music playing in the background. Heero saw Relena and Milliardo sitting at a table   
waiting for him. Heero walked up to his seat.   
  
"Heero! I'm so glad you could make it!" Relena squealed.  
  
"Yuy." Milliardo greeted.   
  
Heero nodded and took his seat.   
  
"Your waitress shall be out in a moment." The blonde told him.  
  
"Thank you Minako." Relena waved good-bye. Minako smiled and walked back to the hostess   
table.   
  
Before Relena could squeal anything else their waitress walked up to the table. "Good afternoon.   
I'm Akane and I will be your server. Can I start you out with drinks?" Akane   
asked.  
  
"I'll have a glass of brandy." Milliardo ordered.  
  
"I'll have tea." Relena decided.  
  
"Pepsi." Heero ordered. Akane nodded and walked off.   
  
The group fell into silence as the studied the menu. "Heero, what do you think is better, a Caesar   
salad or garden salad?" Relena asked batting her eyelashes and giggling at him.   
  
Heero sighed. "What ever you want." Heero told her.   
  
Relena's eyes began to tear. "You don't have to be so mean. What's wrong with you?" She   
cried.  
  
"Relena, be quiet." Milliardo ordered. The table fell silent once again.   
  
Heero was studying the menu when their waitress came back. "Hello everyone, I'm sorry, but   
Akane had an emergency so I will be your server tonight. My name is Usagi." She greeted not   
looking up from her tray as she set down the three drinks. Heero's eyes shot up. He almost   
choked when he saw the girl from the bus set down a Pepsi right before him. "Are you all ready   
for a soup or salad?" She asked. Heero nearly fell out of his chair as he listened her soft and   
cheerful voice.   
  
Usagi looked at Milliardo to start. "I'll have the soup of the day." He told her. Usagi nodded and   
scribbled special down.  
  
"Usagi, what do you think is better, the Caesar or the Garden Salad?" Relena asked.   
  
Heero watched as her expression went thoughtful. "I would say the Caesar because it comes   
with croutons." She suggested.  
  
Relena smiled happily. "I'll take that then." She informed.   
  
Usagi glanced over at Heero and nearly fainted. Her eyes grew huge and her mouth fell open.   
Heero smiled. "Hello again." He greeted.   
  
"Y-you!" Usagi stuttered. Relena's smile fell and Milliardo looked on in no interest.   
  
"Usagi!" Minako, the hostess called as she walked up. "Mamoru is here to see you." She told her.  
  
"Oh great, can this day get any weirder?" Usagi asked frustrated.   
  
Lily, Moe and Pip happened to be at the next table when they heard Usagi's comment. Lily's eyes   
grew as she came up with a plan.   
  
"Minako, take over for me while I go see why Mamoru is here." Usagi handed Minako the ticket   
book and marched over to the front door.   
  
Minako gave Heero a dazzling smile. "And what would you like?"  
  
Usagi marched over to the door while Lily, Moe and Pip followed her. Mamoru was standing at the   
hostess table looking bored. His face lit up as he saw Usagi walking towards him. "Oh thank the   
gods you are all right Usagi!" He exclaimed.   
  
Usagi shot him a puzzled look. "Why?"   
  
"Well, your mother told me something happened to you and I had to check on you." Mamoru told   
her.   
  
"What?! MY mother visited you but she can't give me, her daughter, the time of day?" Usagi   
screeched. Several nearby people gave her an odd look.  
  
"Does this mean that Destiny knows what's going on?" Moe asked Lily.   
  
"I'm not sure, but I know we aren't suppose to like this Mamoru guy." Lily whispered back. Pip   
looked on in interest.   
  
"Usagi, calm down. Why don't we go somewhere are talk?" Mamoru suggested.   
  
Usagi sighed. "Mamoru, I'm working and I don't get off until seven tonight."   
  
"But Usagi, I stopped studying to come see you." Mamoru whined.  
  
"This guy is pathetic." Lily commented.  
  
"Mamoru, go home." Usagi ordered pointing out the door. Mamoru pouted and obeyed. Usagi   
sighed and walked over to Minako. "That guy drives me crazy." She told Minako while she rubbed   
her temples.   
  
Minako smiled in support. "That guy at the table seemed interested in you." She nudged   
Usagi.   
  
Usagi giggled. "He told me I was beautiful on the bus." She sighed happily.   
  
"Way to go Usagi!" Minako squealed. Usagi giggled.  
  
"Hey Moe, I have an idea to take care of this Mamoru guy." Lily whispered.  
  
"What?" He asked interested.   
  
"Do you still keep in contact with Mooba and his gang?"   
  
"Yeah… why?"  
  
"Do you think you could get them to pull some of their tricks on Mamoru tonight?" Lily asked   
turning towards him with mischief gleaming in her eyes.   
  
Moe laughed. "Yeah, let's go find them!" Moe cried before dragging Lily out. Pip followed close   
behind.   
  
@@@  
  
Later that night…  
  
Usagi took a deep breath of the chilly air. She hugged her coat closer to herself before hurrying   
down the street towards her house.   
  
Heero Yuy sat on a bench across the street from La Playa de Luna. He stood up the second Usagi   
walked out at seven thirty. Heero thought back to his lunch. He had told Relena that she looked   
like a drowned rat and Milliardo that he had mental issues. He then asked the hostess, Minako, if   
he could have Usagi's phone number. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he was sure it   
had something to do with the goddess running down the sidewalk. Heero crossed the street and   
took off after her.   
  
@@@  
  
Mamoru sighed and looked at the clock. Usagi was getting off work now. He closed the textbook   
that was resting next to him and got up to look out the window. Usually Usagi would come visit him   
after work.  
  
KNOCK KNOCK  
  
Mamoru glanced towards the door surprised. Was it Usagi already? Mamoru walked over to the   
door and opened it. He looked into the empty hallway for anyone.   
  
"Usagi?" Mamoru called into the deserted hallway. Mamoru shrugged and closed the   
door.   
  
"Haha! Look! I told you this guy would have potatoes!" A voice screeched behind him. Mamoru   
turned around to see a light on in his kitchen.   
  
"Yum! Throw me one!" Another voice called.   
  
A loud crash came followed evil laughter. Mamoru stood in the doorway and almost fainted. In   
his kitchen were three little men with goat heads and four little ugly creatures with warts and   
hair all over their bodies and one squat creature with no legs. It held a potato in it's had bouncing   
on top of a frying pan.   
  
"What the hell?" Mamoru exclaimed. The eight creatures looked towards him falling into silence.   
  
"Is that Mamoru, Mooba?" One of the ugly, smelly wart covered creature asked.  
  
"How do you know my name?" Mamoru asked suspiciously.   
  
"He's the one all right." The tallest goat-man thing cried.   
  
"Yay!" The other seven creatures cried out.   
  
All eight of the creatures started running and bouncing around his apartment. Mamoru watched   
in terror as the bouncing creature slammed into his big screen TV that he liked to watch playboy   
movies on. It fell to the floor with a crash and broke into pieces. One of the goat creatures was   
eating his physics book. Another was clogging the toilet with toilet paper. Two of the goat-man   
creatures were eating everything in his apartment.   
  
Mamoru turned just in time to see the bouncing creature flying at him at full force on a pair of   
roller blades. It slammed into him and they went flying into the hallway and into the door of the   
apartment across from him. They broke through the door and landed in a heap. Mamoru groaned   
and opened his eyes. His neighbor screamed and hit him over the head with a trashcan. Mamoru's   
world went black.  
  
At the Police Station…  
  
"I'm telling you, four goblins, three Phookas and a Trow broke into my apartment!" Mamoru   
screamed from behind bars. The police chief rolled his eyes.   
  
"Your apartment was empty when we checked." He said rolling his eyes at Mamoru's pitiful   
attempts to get him out.  
  
"They were THERE! I'm not CRAZY!" Mamoru yelled.   
  
"And did they make you break into your neighbor's house?"   
  
"YES!"   
  
The two policeman next to the chief started laughing harder. The chief rolled his eyes. "This is   
going to be a long night." He mumbled.   
  
@@@  
  
To be continued!!  
  
REVIEW!! REVIEW!! PLEASE!!  



	4. Caught!

OSSU MINNA!! Thanks for all your GREAT reviews! I had one person concerned about the pairing.   
And for the record: I HATE MAMORU CHIBA/DARIEN SHIELDS/ PRINCE ENDYMION/KING   
ENDYMION. I LOVE Usagi and Heero pairings, Usagi and Trunks, Usagi and Vegeta, Usagi and Ranma,  
Ranma and Shampoo (thought I'd throw that one in) Usagi and Gohan, Usagi and Van… and Hotaru and  
Gohan… So don't worry about be pairing Usagi with Mamoru, it's NEVER going to happen. Now, on   
with the story!! OH! And Thanks to Lady Kyia! She gave me inspiration! And she's never even read   
this story!! *glomps Kyia-chan* Thanks!  
  
Disclaimer: You all know the drill, I own NO sailor Senshi or gundam pilots, because I may be a good  
author but drawing is another story!  
  
  
Impish Fae  
  
In the last chapter of Impish Fae…  
  
At the Police Station…  
  
"I'm telling you, four goblins, three Phookas and a Trow broke into my apartment!" Mamoru screamed   
from behind bars. The police chief rolled his eyes.   
  
"Your apartment was empty when we checked." He said rolling his eyes at Mamoru's pitiful attempts to   
get him out.  
  
"They were THERE! I'm not CRAZY!" Mamoru yelled.   
  
"And did they make you break into your neighbor's house?"   
  
"YES!"   
  
The two policeman next to the chief started laughing harder. The chief rolled his eyes. "This is going   
to be a long night." He mumbled.   
  
Meanwhile…  
  
Heero Yuy sat on a bench across the street from La Playa de Luna. He stood up the second Usagi   
walked out at seven thirty. Heero thought back to his lunch. He had told Relena that she looked like   
a drowned rat and Milliardo that he had mental issues. He then asked the hostess, Minako, if he could   
have Usagi's phone number. He didn't know what had gotten into him but he was sure it had something   
to do with the goddess running down the sidewalk. Heero crossed the street and took off after   
her.   
  
  
Now…  
  
Lily, Moe and Pip watched Heero run after Usagi. Moe poked Lily. "We have to make sure they talk."   
Moe urged.   
  
Lily thought hard for a moment. "Pip, you go and slow Usagi down so Heero can catch up with her, we'll  
make sure no one distracts them." Lily ordered. Pip squeaked in agreement and flew off towards   
Usagi. Lily and Moe ran off after Heero.   
  
Pip flew as fast as he could until he saw Usagi. She was walking briskly towards the bus stop. He   
had to stop her. Pip flew ahead of her and stopped in front of her. He concentrated until his invisible  
spell came off and he appeared before Usagi.   
  
Usagi gasped in wonder as a mini flying dragon appeared in front of her. He was a small and had fiery   
red scales and was only about a foot long. "Where did you come from little guy?" She asked the Fire   
Drake.   
  
Pip hissed smoke came out of his nostrils.   
  
"You poor thing! You must be freezing!" Usagi cried holding out her arm for the Drake to land on her   
hand. Pip landed gratefully and nuzzled her arm. "I'd love to keep you! I already have a talking cat,   
who wouldn't mind a little dragon?" Usagi giggled.   
  
That's when Heero caught up to her. Lily and Moe were breathless behind him. "Usagi!" He cried.   
  
Usagi's eyes widened and her cheeks flamed in embarrassment. Heero had called her a Goddess and an   
Angel back at the restaurant. "Heero! What are you doing here?" She asked.   
  
Heero glanced oddly at Pip who was still nuzzling Usagi's arm. "What is happening to me?" He   
demanded in a very un-Heero like voice.   
  
"What do you mean?" Usagi asked furrowing her brow.  
  
"Ever since I saw you on the bus this morning weird things have been happening. First, I can't seem to   
shut up! I say every thing that pops into my mind, I've said more words in the last few hours then I  
have in my entire life!" Lily and Moe giggled at this point. "Next, I have this incredible urge just to  
kiss you right now! This has never happened to me!" Usagi blushed at his last statement.   
  
"Strange things have been happening today, Akane has never voiced out loud that she has feelings for   
Ranma, and she was concerned earlier. And, I do feel a bit… attracted to you." Usagi mumbled the last  
part.  
  
Heero smiled at Usagi. Then he smacked himself. "There I go again! I just smiled! I don't smile!" He   
yelled.  
  
"I think they are on to us." Moe whispered to Lily.   
  
Lily knocked Moe upside the head. "Of course they are on to us!" She hissed at her not-so-bright   
friend.   
  
"Well, my mother did warn Mamoru that something is happening." Usagi thought out loud.   
  
"Lets go talk to her! We have to figure this out!" Heero cried.   
  
"Um, well, you see, I don't know how to contact my mother. She always contacts me." Usagi told him.  
  
"I don't like where this conversation is heading." Lily muttered.   
  
"Well, Heero said he wanted to kiss her, so make them kiss!" Moe suggested. Lily smiled wickedly   
before chanting a few words.  
  
Heero stopped in mid sentence. He took two strides to Usagi and pulled her into his arms. Usagi   
wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled Heero's lips to hers. They met in a searing kiss that only   
deepened as Usagi moaned in passion and tightened her grip. Heero's mind was screaming at him to stop,   
what the hell was he doing? Heero didn't care, he had to kiss Usagi, and her lips were just begging to   
be kissed until they were swollen. Usagi's practical mind was lost too. Her thoughts were jumbled and  
went in the order of stop, what am I doing, more, and YES!   
  
Pip had flown off Usagi's arm and was circling the kissing couple excitedly.  
  
"Oh my GAWD! Is that Usagi?" A voice shrieked. Lily and Moe turned around to see Rei, Ami and   
Haruka on the other side of the street.  
  
"Who is that?" Haruka asked narrowing her eyes at the man kissing the life out of their princess.  
  
"It sure isn't Mamoru." Ami commented.   
  
Moe poked Lily. "What do we do now?"   
  
Lily thought hard and fast. She held up her hand and chanted a few words. Rei and Haruka had been  
crossing the street but suddenly fell down. They stood up and looked around puzzled. Haruka took a   
small step forward and ran straight into an invisible wall. Ami touched in trying to figure out how this   
was possible. Moe and Lily laughed at their attempts to get around it.   
  
Heero pulled away from Usagi. His eyes widened and he looked down at Usagi. Her eyes were closed   
and she was breathing heavily. Her lips were swollen from his kisses. Now WHY did I just do that?   
He asked himself. Usagi's eyes flickered opened to stare at Heero's bewildered ones.   
  
"Uh.. what just happened?" Heero asked stepping away from Usagi slowly, fearful of what he might do   
next, like jump up and down screaming 'YES!' because of the wonderful kiss.  
  
Usagi turned the color of her bow on her fuku. "Umm…" Was all that she could muster. She head was   
still swimming in sugary goo.   
  
Pip broke the awkward silence by squeaking joyfully and flying into a loop-dee-loop.   
  
Heero narrowed his eyes at the Fire Drake. "Did he just look happy that we kissed?" He asked.  
  
Usagi cocked her head to the side. "Yup…"  
  
Heero sensed someone, or something behind him. He turned around to the empty sidewalk and snow   
filled air. He could swear something was near. His eyes narrowed as he concentrated. Then he spotted   
them. They began to appear slowly, but soon, be could see them clearly. Two little creatures were  
standing watching him curiously.   
  
"Do you think he sees us?" Moe asked fearfully of what the perfect soldier might do to them.   
  
Lily licked her lips nervously. "I'm not sure." She whispered as Heero stared at them.  
  
Heero's eyes widened as the two creatures talked about him as if he couldn't see them. What kind of  
magical beasts are they? He pretended to look away, not knowing they were there. Then, he lunged.   
He scooped up the two and held on tight to them as the kicked and squirmed.   
  
"LET US GO!" Moe screamed.  
  
"NEVER!" Heero cried.  
  
Usagi watched in interest as Heero wrestled with thin air, yelling never. She then noticed Haruka, Rei,  
and Ami standing in the middle of the street banging on the air. "Um… Heero?" She asked as he   
stopped struggling as stood up holding something in each hand.   
  
"Can't you see them?" He asked waving his hands around.   
  
Usagi shook her head slowly. "Are you all right Heero?" She asked.   
  
"Concentrate on my hands." He commanded.   
  
Usagi obeyed and stared hard at his hands. Slowly but surely, Moe and Lily appeared in Heero's   
hands. "What? Where did they come from?" Usagi asked bewildered.   
  
"I don't know, why don't we ask them?" Heero stared hard at the creatures. Pip squeaked in distress  
and landed on Usagi's shoulder.   
  
~~~@~~~  
  
"Noooooooooobody knoooooooooooooooooows the troooooooooooooooooble I've seen! Noooooooooobody   
knoooooooooooooooooows the paaaaaaaaaaaaaaain." Mamoru sang loudly and off key from his cell.   
  
"Shut up!" A voice cried from his feet.   
  
Mamoru looked down to see a small goblin shoving his fingers in his ears.   
  
"OFFICER!" Mamoru cried jumping up. The chief glanced over at him. "What now, tone deaf boy?"   
He asked tiredly.   
  
"There's a goblin in my cell!" He cried pointing to the smelly creature.  
  
The chief rolled his eyes when he saw nothing making a memo about psychiatric ward. "What ever,   
Mamoru." He called.  
  
"What?" Mamoru cried. "He's RIGHT here!"   
  
The goblin grinned at Mamoru. Mamoru screamed, "nooooooooooo!"  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
To Be Continued! MUAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA! Poor Mamo-baka! *not*   
  
Here are some previews for ya! ~.^  
  
A mix of Star wars and Sailor Moon with Sailor Moon and Dragonball Z characters.   
  
~Senshi~  
  
The hover car drove slowly stopped next to a large rock. Usagi jumped out and looked around.  
  
"This is the Rocky Dunes, she should be around her some where." Usagi mused walking around.   
  
An odd sound reached the three, like metal against rock. "Did you hear that? What if it's Freiza? Or Centaurs?" Ami   
whispered frightened to Rei.  
  
Usagi froze where she was. She sensed that someone was behind her. She slowly turned around. Nothing. She took   
a step closer to a giant rock where she had gotten the feeling.   
  
"Usagi Tsukino! What are you doing?" Rei loudly whispered at Usagi.   
  
Usagi waved at Rei to be quiet. She crept around the rock and still no sign of anything. "Hello girlie." A voice sneered  
in her ear. Usagi yelped and looked up to see two centaurs standing above her. Usagi turned to run but the centaurs  
were faster. One reached out and grabbed her, pulling her against his horse like body.   
  
"Saturn Ruin Flame!" A voice yelled behind them. The centaurs and Usagi were enveloped in a blinding purple light.   
Usagi cried out as the Centaur dropped her and screamed in pain. The two centaurs dissipated into nothing. Usagi  
leaned against the rock in shock.   
  
Rei and Ami came running up to their friend. "Usagi! Are you all right?" Rei asked helping the blonde up.  
  
"I'm okay, but who did that?" Usagi asked leaning heavily on her friend.  
  
~~~@~~~  
  
Well! There's your preview for the night! Ja for now! I've udate 3 stories in one night and I'm TIRED! Ja ne!  
  
~LizBethy or Liz-chan ~.^  



End file.
